The Avengers Sings Frozen
by HoodedSource
Summary: Hulk has locked himself in his room for some unknown reason. They decide to some musical numbers to try and get him out in time to stop Ultron before he destroys them. Songs are from Frozen. This is just to put smiles on peoples face and please no mean reviews, plus I couldn't get this out of my head.
1. Do You Want To Save The Whole World

"Do You Want To Save The Whole World"

(Music)

Tony: "Bruce?"

(Knock Knock Knock-Knock Knock)

Tony:_ "Do you want to save the whole world?_

_Come on, Lets go and fight. _

_We never see you anymore, come out the door._

_It's like you've gone away._

_We use to be the science bro._

_And now we're not._

_I wish you would tell me why._

_Do you want to save the whole world?_

_We can even get some Shawarma."_

(Door Opens)

(ROAR!)

(Door Closes)

Tony:_ "Okay bye"_

* * *

(Second Verse)

Clint: "Bruce"

Natasha: "Hulk"

(Knock Knock Knock-Knock Knock)

Clint: _"Do you want to save the whole world?"_

Natasha:_ "There's a robot named Ultron."_

Clint:_ "We need some help to go get this bot."_

Natasha: _"But if you need someone to go blame"_

Clint: _"You can start by blaming Tony Stark"_

(Tony on ear comm): "It was an accident!"

Natasha: "Shut up, Tony"

Clint: _"We really need your help now"_

Natasha:_ "We're getting our asses kicked"_

Clint:_ "Oh, look there's Thor right now"_

Thor: "God, I hate these goddamn machines"

* * *

(Final Verse)  
(Knock Knock Knock)

Steve: "Bruce"

"_Please, we know you're in there._

_The people are losing hope._

_We need your help, now more than ever_

_We're right out here for you_

_Just please come out_

_We all made a promise_

_If we couldn't save Earth_

_We'll sure as hell will Avenge it."_

Avengers and the Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.:_ "Do you want to Avenge the whole world?"_

(Door Opens)

Hulk: "Yes"

(Music Ends)


	2. For The First Time In Forever

"For The First Time In Forever"

(Music)

Tony: _"The Hulk is here now"_

Steve:_ "So is hope"_

Natasha: _"Just wait till Ultron meets the Hulk"_

Clint: _"Boy, I cannot wait to see the show"_

Thor: "_Tis' good to have you back friend Hulk"_

Natasha: _"It's time to payback the bot Ultron"_

Tony: _"For everything it's has done to us"_

Steve:_ "Boy, I wish to see his metallic face"_

Clint: _"Wait till he sees the big guy"_

Steve:_"It'll be really swell"_

Natasha: _"Cause's, finally, we actually have a chance_

_Cause's for the first time in forever_

_The fight is on our side_

_For the first time in forever_

_We can finally stop Ultron_

Tony: _"Don't know if he's really gassy or really in the zone"_

Natasha: _"Cause, for the first time in forever_

Avengers: _"We can finally kick some ass"_

Thor: "I can't wait for the evildoer to taste thy hammer"

Tony: "You're going to have to wait in line cause Hulk's ready for him"

Steve: _"Today, imagine all of us"_

Clint:_ "Fighting all of Ultron's drones"_

Natasha:_ "And actually turning tide of the day"_

Tony: _"Suddenly, we see him sitting there"_

Steve:_ "Just waiting for us to get down there"_

Thor:_ "It's time to finally stop this evil thing"_

Tony:_ "But we still have get past his drones, it'll be really hard"_

Steve: _"But now we must Assemble and Avenge."_

Natasha: _"For the first time in forever_

_There will be scarp metal on the floor_

_For the first time in forever_

_It'll be them who will fall_

_And we know it's risky_

_But than that's life anyways_

_But for the first time in forever_

_It'll be us who make the stand."_

(Bruce in Hulk's mind):_ "Time to let them know_

_Time to let them see_

_To be the hero that you know you can be_

_Embrace don't change_

_Let them know_

_Time to let them know not to make me mad_

_Today is the day"_

Avengers: _"Today is the day"_

(Bruce in Hulk's mind):_ "It's time for him to say"_

Avengers: _"It's time for him to say"_

Avengers (Except for Steve): _"For Captain America to finally say"_

Steve: "AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!"

Phil Coulson (In the shadows): "He finally said it."

Natasha: _"For the first time in forever_

_We are one and one for all_

_A change to be the heroes we are_

_The chance to the best_

_This is for Earth's tomorrow so it's no time for holding back _

_Cause's for the first time in forever_

_For the first time in forever_

_We'll avenge the day!"_

(Music Ends)


	3. I've Let Go

"Let It Go"

(Music)

Hulk: _My teammates lay down even nearly dead not a Avenger to be seen_

_A kingdom of Ultron robots and it looks like it's just me_

_People crying for someone to avenge them_

_It's only me to save them now_

_For years if fought to not be found_

_Even try to help as puny Banner_

_Calm down don't feel_

_Don't feel the rage_

_Well, now no more_

_I've let go_

_I've let go_

_Not holding back anymore_

_I've let go_

_I've let go_

_Time for Ultron to feel my roar_

_I don't care what it throws at me_

_It will feel my rage_

_My anger never bothered me away_

_It's really funny to me _

_How much I've been holding back_

_And the rage that's been inside me _

_Has always been in me_

_Time to see what I can do_

_To test the great strength I possess_

_No right, no wrong, no rules for me_

_I'm free_

_I've let go_

_I've let go_

_I'm one with my angry self_

_I've let go _

_I've let go_

_You'll never see me cry_

_Here I'll fight_

_And here I'll win_

_Let the storm rage on_

_My power shakes the entire Earth as I pound it_

_My soul is raging as much as I see fit_

_And one punch to the Ultron bots and they'll be shattered _

_I'm never going back_

_To being a puny man_

_It's my turn_

_It's my turn_

_To give the pain I've had_

_It's my turn_

_It's my turn_

_That puny man is gone_

_Here I roar in the light of day_

_Let the storm rage on_

_MY ANGER NEVER BOTHERED AWAY!_

(Music ends, Hulk roars)


End file.
